


Don't Cry No More - Oneshot

by secretduvetwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretduvetwritings/pseuds/secretduvetwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N: I'm embarrassed /// This is my very first attempt at writing, let alone writing fanfiction. Thank you for reading it, comment if you will! (some constructive criticism, maybe?)</p></blockquote>





	Don't Cry No More - Oneshot

Don’t Cry No More – Oneshot  
Pairings: Iwaoi  
Genre: Fluff  
Word count: 504 words 

Oikawa Tooru doesn’t cry. Not since that day in junior high. He thinks, ‘Crying is for the weak, and I’m the strongest there is.’ Oikawa Tooru is the captain of Aoba Josai – domineering, cocky, intimidating. He’s THE powerhouse, the alpha male, the one who leads, and anybody who dares defy it has a death wish. Oikawa Tooru does not cry. No, he definitely does not shed tears. 

But somehow, I find him shaking in a corner in his bedroom. 

I enter the room, trying to be silent. But it’s useless. He always senses my presence, even from a mile away, even when he’s a quivering mess. He gazes at me; eyes bloodshot, tears and snot running down his face. But even now, he takes my breath away. 

He sniffles loudly then, and meekly calls out to me. “Iwa-chan…” My throat chokes up, and eyes water at his look of helplessness and despair. Oikawa Tooru doesn’t cry, not without good reason. 

It is without preamble that I go to him. But before I can even reach him, he pushes off the ground and collapses in my arms. This disarms me entirely. Oikawa Tooru rarely cries, and he definitely does not appear vulnerable and needy. Always it is the other way around, from his countless relationships with girls, to his friendships with his male admirers. 

I carry him to his bed, handling him like I would a porcelain jar. Even at 6 feet tall and 159 pounds, he feels like he could shatter and break in my arms, with his now violent wheezing and shivering frame. I tuck him under his duvet, brushing his unruly hair from his face. 

The very face that I fell in love with, currently streaked with tears and painted with sorrow. 

I get up, intending to move to the kitchen for a glass of water and a warm towel, but I’m abruptly stopped by his vise grip on my arm. “I-Iwa-chann… Stay with me… P-please.” 

As if I could ever deny this man. 

I gently remove his hand on me, reassuring him with a soft smile. He shifts over on his bed, opening the covers, silently begging for me to join him. I do. He immediately curls up under my chin, wrapping his arm around my waist, tangling his long legs with my shorter ones. He inhales deeply, and lets out a shuddering breath. 

Then, he speaks. 

I let him unravel; I let him lay his feelings and thoughts bare. I don’t say anything, because I don’t need to. We both know that after all is said and done, that I only need to be there to pick up the pieces and fix the man back together. 

Oikawa Tooru is the strongest there is, because he has the strongest glue that makes sure all of him stays intact. He has his knight, although not necessarily present in shining armor. But he is the one that guards all of his insecurities and imperfections. And he will never let Oikawa Tooru be defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I'm embarrassed /// This is my very first attempt at writing, let alone writing fanfiction. Thank you for reading it, comment if you will! (some constructive criticism, maybe?)


End file.
